


Christmas Morning

by Pink_Aesthetic



Series: Baby Girl [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play, present opening, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pink_Aesthetic
Summary: Skye wanted to sleep in, but May really wanted to show her what Santa brought!





	1. Waking Up

Skye rolled over on the bed, facing away from May who had decided to wake her up by repeatedly poking her in the face. That did not stop May however as she quickly scrambled onto her knees and leaned over Skye to continue poking her in the cheek.

“I grew up with a cat, this won’t work,” Skye grumbled, pushing May’s hand away and pulling the blanket over her head.

“It’ll work eventually,” May singsonged, continue to poke Skye where she believed her face was. Skye growled and curled into a tighter ball, pulling her arm over her head. “Skye. Skye. Skye.”

“My cat was quieter,” Skye huffed, “What do you want?”

“It’s Christmas!” May exclaimed, making jazz hands though Skye couldn’t see them.

“Oh my God. No. We sleep in on Christmas!”

“It’s eleven in the morning!”

“Morning, exactly. Let me sleep.”

May glared at her unmoving girlfriend still hidden underneath the blankets before proceeding to push her off the bed. Skye let out an undignified screech as she fell, but managed to curl back into a ball and didn’t move off the floor. May peered over the bed at her girlfriend who looked like a lump of blankets, “Skye! Get up!”

“Nooooooo,” a whine came out of the blanket lump.

“But there’s presents!” May exclaimed, trying to rouse her. A few unintelligible noises were heard from the blanket and May huffed. She scooted off the bed and stood over her girlfriend, she lightly kicked the blanket with her thought and out came a small groan. May rolled her eyes and kicked her again which was responded with a louder groan. This continued five more times until Skye finally threw of the blanket off her head and glared up at May who only smiled back down at her. 

“Come on!” May pulled Skye up by the arm. Skye immediately leaned into May’s chest but thankfully was not placing all her weight against her. May giggled and wrapped the blanket around Skye’s shoulders before taking her hand and pulling her into the living room where a tiny Christmas tree sat on a side table that had a dollar store Christmas themed table cloth draped over it and the entire thing was shoved into a corner with almost twenty presents a arranged in a circle around it, most of which were wrapped in a bright red wrapping paper.

Skye gaped at the tree for a second before looking at May, “That’s a lot more presents then yesterday.”

May couldn’t contain her grin as her little one looked up at her, “I guess Santa came.”

“May, you didn’t,” Skye uttered, looking back to the presents.

“You’re right, Santa did,” May said.

“Santa’s not re-” Skye started but May cut her off.

“Then how did all the presents get here overnight?” Skye did not give an argument and May could see the way her eyes got brighter, littleness achieved.

Skye looked over the presents one more time before pulling May as fast as she could towards the little tree, “Mama! Mama! Presents! Santa!”

May laughed and followed, sitting criss-cross in front of the presents like Skye was. Skye quickly grabbed the first red present and looked at the tag but realized she couldn’t read it, “Mama, what does this say?”

May took the present and looked over the little tag attached to the bow, she had written all the tags for the Santa presents in extra curly cursive so it looked like Santa signed it and because it was really cute when Skye couldn’t read when she was little and little Skye has a very hard time reading cursive. “It says, “To Baby Skye. Love, Santa.””

Skye beamed and clapped her hands together before reaching to take the present back from her mama. May handed the present over and watched Skye happily rip into it, “Mama, look! It’s the LEGO Batman set! The one with Joker and balloons!” Skye held up the LEGO set to show May, which it indeed contained the Joker and balloons. May had remembered Skye admiring the sets when they were buying gifts for Skye’s little brother.

“That’s really cool, baby girl!” May exclaimed.

Skye nodded and set the set down box and reaching for another one, though she handed it to May when she still couldn’t read the tag, not that it said anything different. So this went on for an hour, Mat reading out all the tags for the presents from Santa, some were for her (May bought some things for herself but who can blame her) but most were for Skye. Three LEGO Batman sets, a Sofia The First tea set, a set of cars, several stuffed animals, a pink unicorn onesie, and a pack of diapers (which Skye stuck her tongue out at and shoved away from her, making May laugh, which was the objective) for the baby, and some bath bombs, and comfy blankets for mama. All the red presents had been opened but several more were still under the tree, but May wanted to wait till Skye was big again before they opened any of the presents they had gotten for eachother while Skye was big and May was thinking of adult Skye. So instead May had Skye break out the tea set and introduce her new stuffed animals to her other ones.

The tea set only came with cups and plates for four people but Skye didn’t seem to mind since all thirteen of her stuffed animals were now in the living room and sitting in a circle on the floor where the coffee table had once been. May had graciously moved it into the kitchen upon Skye’s request so all the stuffed animals could meet one another. As Skye spoke to her stuffed animals, May cleaned up the paper and went into the kitchen to make Skye lunch since it was now quickly becoming one in the afternoon and neither of them had eaten yet.


	2. Stuffed Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye wants to introduce her new toys to the new ones, but there's a small problem

May she had barely started boiling water to make Kraft Mac n’ Cheese when Skye came barreling in, “Mama, we’ve got a big problem!”

“What is it, baby girl?” May asked, not being too worried as she had a feeling where this was going.

Skye looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in close to May before whispering loudly, “I forgot my animals names.”

May giggled, Skye has never been able to remember names easily. Whenever she meets someone she has to repeat their name several times in her head to be able to remember, and if she doesn’t do that than there is an almost hundred percent chance of her forgetting it not five minutes later. Little Skye is always forgetting the names to her stuffed animals because of this, the only constants have been Ursa and Star her two favorites. “Hmm, why don’t you stall and when I’m done with lunch I’ll help you introduce them all to each other.”

Skye nodded in reply and rushed back to her circle of stuffed animals. It wasn’t fifteen minutes later when May asked Skye to come back into the kitchen to eat. Skye debated taking Ursa into the kitchen with her but left the bear in the living room as she ran in. May set two bowls on the table and helped SKye into her seat, Skye then asked about her very serious problem, “You’re gonna help me remember their names right?”

“Of course baby girl, definitely.” May, in fact, even with all her all her great parenting skills, could not remember most of the stuffed animals’ names either, but she was very good at coming up with names that sound about right for the animals. She’s just gotta say it with enough confidence that Skye won’t doubt it. “So which ones can’t you remember?”

“If I don’t remember them how am I supposed to tell you which ones I don’t remember?” Skye asked with a very matter-of-fact voice.

“Oh, your right,” May said, “So which ones do you remember?”

“I know Snow Dog, and Rudog, and Flopsy,” Skye listed off on her fingers, and then showed May her three outstretched fingers.

“Got it. And Star and Ursa, right?”

“Well duh, Star and Ursa, Mama!” Skye exclaimed, giving May the “that’s a ridiculous question” look.

“Of course, baby girl. So you remembered five names? That’d really awesome Skye!” Skye beamed at the praise, letting May continue, “So that means we you forgot only three names. Did you come up with names for the others?”

“Leo, Red, Ali, Peggy, and Pricks!” Skye answered.

“Woah, those are some pretty cool names!” 

“Yep! Leo is the lion, Red is the fox, Ali is the alicorn, Peggy is the pegasus, and Pricks is the hedgehog!”

“What’s an alicorn?”

“It’s a unicorn and a pegasus, Mama!”

“Oh right.”

“So are you gonna help me remember my animals’ names?”

“Yes baby girl, now eat your mac n’ cheese,” May reassured. Skye nodded and finished her meal, leaving no noodle left on her plate. May thanked her for finishing the meal and placed the dishes in the sink for later cleanup. Then, hand in hand, they made their way back into the living room to face the stuffed animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short I was going to write more but I got hit with some major writer's block which is why this is late!
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated!! X3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, even if it's just a simple "omg so cute!" I promise it'll make my day!


End file.
